FMAB: The Next Generation Part II
by Animecomicgeek94
Summary: Part 2 of my 5 part fanfic!
1. Goodbye Amestris, Hello Creta

A year after Trisha found out the truth about the Homunculi, she was sitting in the lobby, and the Fuhrer said over the intercom, "Trisha Elric, please report to the Fuhrer's office!" Trisha walked across the halls and found the Fuhrer, and she said, "Trisha, I am afraid I have to lay you off because we are cutting back on military spending to increase our economy, then once we can profit from our economy, we can spend more on military." "Where will I go?" Trisha replied. "There is a position open in Creta." said the Fuhrer. "Pack your bags and leave for Creta soon, and don't forget your brother." "I will have to remove your pocket watch, since you have been laid off the state military." Catherine removed the pocket watch as Trisha walked out and met Ed Jr. in the halls. "Come on Ed, let's go!" she said.

Trisha got on her motorcycle, standing outside, as her and Ed Jr jumped on, riding the roads. Once they arrived at the Central Airport, Trisha recalled the motorcycle and the intercom said, "THIS IS THE LAST CALL FOR 1:15 FLIGHT TO CRETA!" "Damn it, my pocket watch is gone!" gasped Trisha. "Mine too!" said Ed Jr. "But we are ex-state alchemists, so we should be able to get through!" replied Trisha. They approached the ticket girl as she said, "Can I see your identification, please?" Trisha and Ed handed their IDs to her and she said, "Have a nice flight!"

Trisha and Ed Jr. got in the plane and the captain came on the intercom saying, "Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking, make sure your tray tables are in the upright position, and all carry-on items are stowed in under the seat in front of you. In the event of an emergency, there are gas masks and life vests above your head, and there are 4 exits, two in front and two on the back, in the event of a power outage, luminous paint will guide you to the exits. Thank you and enjoy the flight!" The plane taxied out of the runway, and was accelerating really fast. It accelerated at 300 mph and took off, flying over the Western command, and flying over Milos, and Trisha said, "I am excited to be back in Creta!" "Me too" said Ed Jr.

The plane landed in the middle of Central Capitol City as Trisha and Ed walked across the airport and got their bags, and walked some more and then stopped for some fresh Cretan coffee in the airport Victoria Coffee. The guy behind the counter said, "What can I get you two?" "I'll have a medium Café Mocha!" said Trisha. "Me too" said Ed Jr. They sat at a table and Ed said, "So, Trisha, do you think we can become state alchemists in Creta?" "I don't know Ed. I think they have an Alchemist exam just like Amestris does." "I have researched Cretan Alchemy and they fire the elements from the hand instead of using the ground" said Ed Jr. "Here's your coffee!" said the guy behind the counter. "Thanks!" they said in unison.

Trisha and Ed were sipping their coffee and as they finished, they threw the empty cups away and walked a little ways and they saw a shuttle, and a man with black hair, an eyepatch, and the brown Cretan military uniform complete with the red scarf and the black belt. "Hello, strangers, I am Eric Smith, Flame Swordsman!" he said to Trisha and Ed. "Who might you be?" "I am Trisha Elric, and this is my brother Ed" she replied. "It's an honor to meet you both!" the Flame Swordsman responded. "I never knew I would meet the children of the famous Fullmetal Alchemist!" "Well, our parents are dead." said Trisha sadly. "They were killed by a homunculus." "Oh, I am so sorry for your loss," said Eric. "I will be your guardian and friend from now on, and you will turn to me for guidance."

Meanwhile, Noah was in the Fuhrer's office and the Fuhrer said, "Noah, I am sorry; but I will have to lay you off." "What, but I am the Flame Alchemist!" Noah responded. "I am sorry, but due to the cutbacks I have to make you retire from the military." Noah went to his room, packed up his stuff, and hung up his uniform and changed into a brown leather jacket with a white polo shirt and blue jeans, and a black belt to boot. He left the HQ and he got in his light blue and white car with a white roof and fins as he drove out of the area as the sun set over the horizon.

End of Chapter 6


	2. The Alchemy Exam

Trisha, Ed Jr, and Eric were driving along the highways in the truck, as Trisha looked out the window and saw Central Captial City in the distance. Trisha said, "Are we going to take the state Alchemist exam?" "Yes, you will have to take a different State Alchemist Exam." Eric replied. They drove for a little ways and Eric dropped them off at the Pentagon Fortress, the Military institute. "I'm going to my office in the Fortress!" Eric said. "Take care, fellows!"

Eric walked in the building, which was a lot like Central, except it was more modern and there were offices and rooms all connected to a hub, which was a large hexagon with a desk with a clerk at the desk, and a statue of a Cretan Lion in the center. Eric headed to his office, while Trisha and Ed Jr. followed him. As Eric got to his office, Trisha said, "Where are the State Alchemist exams being given?" "They are across the hall in the testing room."

Trisha and Ed Jr. walked across the halls, and found the testing rooms. It was set up like a lecture hall with desks all lined up in rows going higher up and in the front of the room stood a desk with a chalkboard, and a blue banner with the Cretan Lion on it.

They got in the room, and sat down. They waited for a while as some other people showed up. Then the instructor, who had a green military uniform and was very muscular, and had a black bandana and a black beard, as he introduced himself by saying,

"Listen up, maggots! My name is Drake Kessler, your exam proctor, and your worst enemy so far." "This is the written part of the State Alchemist exam, and there are 10 questions. For each question you get wrong, you lose one point, and if you get less than 5 correct, you fail. If you get more than 5 correct, you pass. I have sentinels in dark tan uniforms watching your every move, so if you cheat this exam, they will escort you out." "I will not be taking any questions from this point on, because I do not want to repeat myself, are we clear!"

"Yes!" said Trisha and the others in the room.

"Let the Exam…..BEGIN!" said Drake.

Trisha went for the first question, it said,

 _True or False:_

 _It is possible to generate lightning with alchemy._

"I have a question, Mr. Instructor?" Trisha asked.

"SILENCE!" suggested the instructor. "If I hear another question or word from you during the exam, you will fail."

She answered True, then got 3 more of the questions correct, as a man in a black suit with a white shirt looked at his neighbor's paper and the sentinel said, "Number 404, YOU FAILED!" A hatch opened under him and he fell down a chute that leads to the exit. Trisha was still calm, as she got 2 more questions right, as a black woman with a black afro pulled out a note from her sleeve, and the sentinel said, "Number 25, YOU FAILED!" A hatch opened under her and she fell down the chute. Trisha got 3 more questions right, as she reached the final question. It said,

 _Bonus: +2 points_

 _There is a special surprise under your desk. Pull it out and wait for the timer to count down._

Trisha pulled the box out from under her desk, and she opened it, and it looked like a bomb about to explode, but as it counted to 0, a spring threw a pie in her face. It did the same thing to Ed Jr. who had 7 correct answers and everyone else in the room who was still there. The instructor laughed as he said, "Oh, that last question was to make sure you stay and finish the test, because everyone loves a surprise!" "That was a sick joke, but it was dead ringer!" said Ed. Jr.

"Yes, that was the point" the instructor replied. "Well congratulations, you will now move on to the Alchemic part of the exam led by my colleague, who should be here soon.

A beautiful woman in a brown trench coat with blonde hair in an elegant bun with long blonde bangs and a tan buttoned down shirt with tan pants and black boots, not to mention blue eyes and gold hoop earrings, walked into the room and said, "Hello, darlings, my name is Stephanie Milan. It's time for the Alchemic section! Please organize in a single file line as I will show you to the testing location!"

She followed them to the testing site, which had water, rocks, trees, some marble structures, and torches. "You are free to use any of the resources in this area to hit one of those targets as you will be scored by a panel of sentinels acting as judges" Stephanie said as she laid back while one of the sentinels said, "Can I offer you a drink?" "Yea sure I will have some diet lemonade" replied Stephanie.

Meanwhile Trisha pointed her arm and concentrated the water from the river and shot a water beam at the rock, then combined water and stone to create a slurry substance, and then combined it with the marble structure to create a statue of her. Ed Jr. used the torches to create a fire beam into the air but it got caught in the wind and it made some sweet fireworks. The judges gave Ed Jr. 9 out of 10. Someone cheated by trashing Trisha's sculpture by combining it with the dirt, but Trisha outsmarted him by combing it with water and creating a beautiful fountain. The judges said, "Number 678, YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED!" He was escorted out and Trisha was awarded 9.5 out of 10.

"Congratulations!" said Stephanie. "You are now state Alchemists!" "Here, take a pocket watch!" Trisha and Ed Jr. took the pocket watches, and Stephanie said, "You should go to Rebel City to find a teacher by the name of Emma Curtis. She should teach you the fundamentals of Cretan Alchemy."

"Ok, bye!" said Trisha and Ed Jr. in unison as they walked to the bus stop to get on the bus to the plane that leads to South Capital City.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Like Mother, Like Daughter

After Trisha and Ed Jr became Cretan Alchemists, they got on the bus and started driving on the highway as the sun set as Ed Jr. said, "So, Trish, do you think Emma Curtis is related to who Dad called Teacher?" "Beats me" replied Trisha. The bus drove for miles down the highway and arrived at the airport, as our heroes got off and went to the check-in desk. The lady at the desk said, "Can I see your identification, please?" Trisha and Ed Jr. handed her their pocket watches with the Cretan Eagle and she said, "You are state alchemists!" "Your flight to South Capital City should be with you shortly."

They walked on to the bridge and got on the plane, as they sat down and the captain said, "Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking, make sure your tray tables are in the upright position, and all carry-on items are stowed in under the seat in front of you. In the event of an emergency, there are gas masks and life vests above your head, and there are 4 exits, two in front and two on the back, in the event of a power outage, luminous paint will guide you to the exits. Thank you and enjoy the flight!"

The plane taxied as a familiar face appeared, wearing the standard olive green Creta Military Uniform. "Noah, what are you doing here?" said Trisha. "I had to escape to Creta because Fuhrer Armstrong laid me off!" Noah replied. "Me too!" replied Trisha. "So, did you pass the State Alchemist Exam?" asked Noah. "Yes we did!" replied Trisha and Ed Jr. The plane took off, and as it reached 10,000 feet above the ground, the flight attendant asked, "Hello, what would you like to drink?" "I will have a Coca-Cola" said Noah. "Same here" said Trisha and Ed. "Ok, are you ready to order?" said the waitress. "I will have a West Capital City Chimichanga" said Noah. "I will have three West Capital city Enchiladas" said Trisha. "Same here" said Noah.

"Ok, coming right up!" said the flight attendant. Some time passed as Trisha said to Noah, "What brings you to South Captial City?" "Well, I wanted to study the ways of Cretan Alchemy." Noah replied. "That's awesome!" replied Trisha. So then the plane touched down in the South Capital City airport, and Trisha, Noah and Ed Jr. walked out of the plane and got off at the terminal and Noah then said, "I will be leaving you fellows, because I have some research to do!" "Good bye, Noah!" Trisha and Ed Jr. waved as Noah left for the shuttle.

Ed Jr. and Trisha walked to the shuttle as the shuttle stopped by and they got on and just then they were smoothly sailing to South Capital City. "Trisha, what's our stop?" said Ed Jr. "130 Montgomery Boulevard" replied Trisha. The shuttle drove around the bustling metropolis of big buildings and drove right into a nice neighborhood with lots of colorful houses, and stopped at the bus stop, which was a block away from our heroes' destination.

Trisha and Ed Jr got off and walked across the boulevard, as they got to the house, which was large and fancy at the same time. It had a large swimming pool with a diving board off a ledge of the deck. Trisha and Ed Jr. knocked the doors and a beautiful, tan skinned woman with a black short, curly volume hairstyle, silver hoop earrings, a long black dress and black high heels said at the top of her lungs,

"I AM EMMA CURTIS, AND I AM INDEPENDENT!"

"Hello, I am Trisha Elric, and this is my brother Ed Jr." Trisha said as she introduced herself. "I cannot teach you Cretan Alchemy at this time." Emma told Trisha and Ed Jr. "Emma Curtis?" Trisha asked. "You are Izumi's daughter, and we are Edward Elric's kids!" Trisha responded. "That is ancient history, and it has got diddly-squat to do with why I cannot train you!" Emma responded. "The reason why I cannot train you is because I prefer not to teach Cretan Alchemy, for you might be Drachman spies for all I know, and I can't teach it to you." Trisha and Ed Jr. showed them their State Alchemist pocket watches and Emma said, "Oh, you are state alchemists! I would be honored to teach you the art of Cretan Alchemy." "You better be careful, because you may be in for some intense training."

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. The Invasion

Last time, Trisha and Ed Jr arrived at the residence of Emma Curtis and she accepted teaching them Cretan Alchemy. Trisha and Ed Jr were in Emma's bright azure and white car with fins as Trisha said, "Emma, where are you taking us?" "Up to the mountains on the Drachman border, where Mother trained, except here is just east of where Mother trained." Emma replied.

"You are saying your mom trained in the Briggs Mountains?" Ed Jr. responded. "Exactly, my mother told me stories about it before I went to bed when I was little." Emma replied. So Emma drove across the highway and got off at Exit 616, and when she got to the mountains, she explained, "All right listen closely. On this trip I packed you some warm coats in the trunk, one red for Trisha and one green for Ed Jr. You cannot use any alchemy on this trip, and you have 24 hours to find out the meaning of this phrase. _All is one and one is all._ Is everything understood?" "Yes, but how will we survive?" Trisha responded. "I am glad you asked." Emma replied. "You will need to live off the land, and until your 24 hours has passed, I will be gone." "Good Luck!"

So Trisha and Ed Jr were walking up the mountain and then Trisha's stomach was rumbling. She said, "Oh I am hungry." "So am I." Ed Jr. replied. A large bear was coming their way, as Trisha pulled out her two pistols, which happened to be in her holsters on her pants, and fired at the bear, killing it. Later, they took the bear to a cave they found and set the bear down, then Trisha was gathering wood left in a pile and Ed Jr was rubbing two rocks together; then Ed Jr ignited a fire from the rocks and the fire attracted the attention of a homunculus with a black cloak and a hood, with a stylized skull mask. He said, "Hello, I am Death the Mysterious."

"Hello, I am Trisha Elric, what's your point." Trisha taunted as she and Ed were cooking the bear meat over the fire. "I am here to do away with the so called Thunder Alchemist of Creta, and the Iron-Stone Alchemist too. "Are you referring to us?" said Trisha. "I am glad you asked." Death replied. "See, Death is only natural, everything dies and what kills it gains something from it. When grass grows, microorganisms die and the grass gains something from it. The cows eat the grass and gain something from it. Humans eat the cows and gain something from them. Then you pathetic humans die and are broken down by the same microorganisms and the cycle starts all over again, all living things are connected."

"You forgot to mention the nonliving things!" Ed Jr. asked. "I almost forgot." said the homunculus. Since Death is only natural, we are buried in the dirt, the coffin is made of wood, the dirt is rock broken down, like sand, and sand is next to water, I could go on, but to top it all off, you humans are just two of the ones that make up the All that surrounds us. But enough talk, TIME FOR ME TO DO MY STUFF!" Death made a loud screech as hundreds of dead soldiers were rising from the dead, and they blocked the exit to the cave, but then Ed and Trisha found a secret passageway that leads to a missile silo in the mountain.

Ed and Trisha ran into the passageway and saw the missile and a siren blew, as a voice on the intercom said, "Attention, this is the Drachman Premier Nicholas. In 15 seconds the Drachman Army will invade Creta and we will rain hellfire on Imperial City." The missile had the Drachman bear on it and was gray and purple. It was ready to be launched into the Cretan capital. The zombies followed them as they got into the missile silo and pressed the red button, firing the missile, and Ed Jr. and Trisha were riding on it, and when it headed for the capital, they jumped off, as several other missiles followed. Trisha and Ed were falling as they saw Emma's car. Emma used her alchemy to activate the bounce pad. Trisha and Ed Jr. landed safely and Emma asked, "So, you find out the meaning of _one is all and all is one_?" "Yes, a homunculus told us and he is working with the Premier to take over Creta!" said Trisha. "I see" said Emma. She used her alchemy to transform the car into a plane as she was dodging missiles and flying as she said, "Do not try this at home!" Emma did a barrel roll maneuver as Trisha and Ed screamed as the car landed in the capital, but a large wall appeared over Creta and it stopped the missiles and shattered. Everyone was cheering and there was revelry all across the Cretan capital. Trisha and Ed got home, and Noah greeted them and said, "You came just in time for the party!" "Great!" Trisha added. "I will see you in my office for the new mission." Noah responded. "Sounds great!" Trisha added.

END OF CHAPTER 4


End file.
